


Forgiving Girl, Unforgiving World

by proelia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, car seat headrest, no beta reader because im feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proelia/pseuds/proelia
Summary: Hajime and Nagito go on a picnic date.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Forgiving Girl, Unforgiving World

Forgiving Girl, Unforgiving World

”Come on! You’re so slow!”  
Nagito was far ahead of Hajime, who was walking slowly through the big field they had gotten to. Nagito had suggested going here at the beginning of the week, and now that it was happening he was exceptionally excited. It’d taken about 15 minutes in the scorching sunlight, but Nagito didn’t seem to be affected at all.  
”H-hey, wait up!” Hajime shouted, and hurried up towards him, who was clearly fidgety and could barely stand still.  
”Hajime, you’re always so slow… Or is it me who is fast?"  
The pale boy grinned, and Hajime snickered.  
"Shut up!"

\--

They sat down under a big oak tree, giving (more than welcome) shade from the sun. Hajime could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead and back. He hated summers, he could barely walk outside before getting shocked by the suns intensity. But with Nagito, he didn’t really mind the heat.  
Nagito set down the backpack he had been carrying, and looked over towards Hajime.  
”Are you ok?” He asked, slightly concerned.  
Hajime laid down on his back the grass, taking deep breaths, trying to forget the horrible heat.  
”Never been better. You know, it feels a little cold outside, dont you think?” He grinned sarcastically.  
Nagito began to protest, but soon understood the sarcasm at hand.  
”Ah yes, absolutely! It’s like we’re in… uh…”  
Nagito struggled to remember a cold place. Um…  
”Antarctica!”  
Hajime sat up and smiled.  
”Of course, Hajime! Its like Antarta up here!” Nagito beamed a warm smile towards Hajime, and sat down next to him as he grabbed the backpack.  
”You remembered to bring food right?” Hajime asked as he opened the zipper on the bag swiftly, and dug into the pile of stuff in there.  
”Man, you do not know how to pack stuff in a bag.” He grimaced and laughed, everything in the bag seemed to be thrown in hastily without much planning, and the sandwiches had been squashed by the thermos filled with coffee (which he forgot to bring cups for). Nagito blushed and looked away, clearly ashamed.  
”Sorry, I overslept… A little bit… Only around 40 minutes…”  
Hajime chuckled and stated it didnt matter. Because it didn't. They were there together, and that was enough.  
"We're still having fun, right?"  
Then they just sat in silence for a while. They just listened to the wind flowing through the leafed branches that were stretching out over their heads. The blue sky had few light clouds flowing across it and a faint sound of crickets a few hundred meters away could be heard.

\--

After a while, Hajime grew tired of the silence. He nudged the other boy, who was laying down with his eyes closed.  
”Hey.”  
”Whhhaattt…..”  
”Do you mind if i put on some music?”  
”Go... aheaaad…..” Nagito shuffled a bit, eyes closed sleepily.  
"Yoou've got... good music stuff..."  
Hajime smiled.  
He's so cute when he's sleepy.  
He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened the music app on it.  
"Oh! This is a good one!"  
*click*

One, Two, Three, Four...

Guitars, bass, and drums broke the silence, and a shaky voice started singing erratically.  
Hajime looked towards Nagito,  
"This song reminds me of you."  
then laid down next to him.

 _What_ _a_ _beautiful_ hell we have found  
 _Until_ _I_ _recognized_ _the_ _sound_ _of_ _my_ _voice_ _again_  
 _For_ _years_ I _havent_ had a clue  
 _But_ _suddenly_ _I_ _can_ _look_ _through_ _your_ _eyes_ _again_

Nagito opened his eyes and smiled towards Hajime.  
"This song is nice..." He was still a bit tired as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.  
God, hes so cute...  
Hajime fiddled with his hands and,  
"Hey, uh..."

"What?"

Oh boy... here we go...  
"I... like you a lot."

The pale boy looked confused at his confession for a second.

"Like... As in..."

Hajime nodded, slightly embarassed. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and his mind was racing all over the place.  
Oh god...

"Yeah..."

Nagito moved a little closer to the other boy.

"I... um... like you too."

Hearing that was like getting shocked by some sort of amazing wholesome force, first hitting his stomach and then spreading throughout his entire body, and eventually to his lips as he grinned wide. The butterflies had turned to beams of light shooting through his heart and mind.

"That's gay." he joked.

They both chuckled.

"Do you wanna..."

Nagito cleared his throat.

"Hold hands? Maybe?"

Hajime nodded lightly, reaching out his hand.

"I'd... really like that."

_My phone is freaking out, I lose my shit as it reroutes  
But she moves, and she speaks, and shes on a chain that moves towards perfection  
Baby, the effects are so good these days,  
If there were tears behind those big brown eyes  
I wouldnt be able to tell the difference!_

**Author's Note:**

> for willow :)  
> catch me on twitter @neutralfaghotel  
> the song is Unforgiving Girl (She's Not An) by Car Seat Headrest


End file.
